


Abduction, of Sorts

by anticyclone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bickering, Car Sex, Chocolate Box Treat, F/F, Kidnapping, Victim is in on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticyclone/pseuds/anticyclone
Summary: In the struggle to get her out of the house Clarissa's tightly curled bob had gotten mussed. There was a single dark curl pulled down over one eye. She blew at it again, but it stayed in place. "This is not a dignified hour," she said, tightly. "It's not at all."





	Abduction, of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerissa/gifts).



Georgia shut her eyes and let her head fall against the car window. "For the love of God, would you shut up?"

There was a moment of stunned silence from the passenger seat. It was blissful.

Then Clarissa opened her mouth. "How dare you! Excuse me! I have never - I have never been so insulted in my life. If you insist on spiriting people away from their homes in the middle of the night, you should expect to hear about it, Miss Silver!"

Georgia reluctantly opened one eye. The street in front of them was still too crowded to pull into. Clarissa, in a wool coat hastily pulled over a silk gown and nightdress, was still staring at her with wide, offended blue eyes in the passenger seat. Her hands were still bound together in her lap.

"It's barely five-thirty. That's hardly the middle of the night." A spot opened up in traffic. Finally. Georgia pulled forward. If she could get a few more blocks, she'd be on proper streets heading out of town, the kind that weren't choked with pedestrian witnesses. All the windows were rolled up but Clarissa was so loud she half-expected the police to fall down upon them any moment, tipped off by some early morning paper boy.

In the struggle to get her out of the house Clarissa's tightly curled bob had gotten mussed. There was a single dark curl pulled down over one eye. She blew at it again, but it stayed in place. "This is not a dignified hour," she said, tightly. "It's not at all."

"Beg pardon, but what exactly did you expect, Clare?"

"I told you not to call me that! You don't want to give us away!"

"Nobody's gonna overhear us in the car. Not if you keep your voice down."

"Oh! Georgia, I swear. First the bindings, and now telling me to-"

"You wanted it to be convincing," Georgia reminded her.

Clarissa _harrumphed,_ and probably would have closed her arms over her chest if her wrists had been free. Georgia wondered if it would be too convincing if she just gagged her a little. She had a thin scarf tossed in the backseat, she could do it. For a few miles, maybe? Clarissa would forgive her.

While Georgia was daydreaming, Clarissa was brooding. "You should have come an hour later. If you came an hour later, Aggie would have seen us and kicked up a fuss."

"That's exactly why I didn't come an hour later."

"But-"

"The mess in your room and the _note_ will be enough," Georgia insisted. For the eleventh time. "They're not going to think you upturned your own things and left your own ransom note."

"Why not? I did!"

"You're the one who keeps calling your parents half-wits."

"Honestly! Do they think I'm going to let them fritter away my inheritance? They're just so _bad_ at - at everything, Georgia! Did I tell you that last week one of Agent Ness's boys came by Father's office? Any moment now the entire operation is going to come undone. It's a wonder it was you standing over me this morning after all."

"Everyone says repeal's about to come, anyways." Georgia turned them onto a much less crowded road. Hardly anyone heading out of the city at this time of day. It was all people coming in the other way, trying to sell things, trying to buy things, trying to make a living when most people could barely make half.

The car was one of the Crane's. Not one that Clarissa preferred to drive. That probably would have been a little too obvious, even for her 'half-wit' parents.

Clarissa _harrumphed_ again. "Well, I for one am not betting my money on repeal coming before the Bureau."

"It's your parents' money."

"If they listen to the note a significant portion of it will be _mine_ in a few hours," Clarissa preened.

"Yes, dear."

"Now you know you have to be back at your apartment by eight, right? Aggie will ring you and you need to be home!"

"I know."

"I'll put myself in the back seat so it'll be all fine." In the passenger seat, she squared her shoulders. She was worrying at her bottom lip, but her eyes were still lit up. "They'll drop the money in the hole, and then they'll find the other note, and then Bonnie will get the money while everyone else is running to the car. And you have to act distraught, remember? When Aggie comes to get you?"

Georgia took one hand off the wheel, briefly, to settle on Clarissa's thigh. "I remember."

"Excellent! And then of course we'll have to leave the city. I'll be much too traumatized to remain at home. We'll go to Florida. Aggie won't want to come to Florida, so my parents will of course want my closest friends to accompany me, and Bonnie has always wanted to go to Florida."

"Anywhere you want, dear."

***

Before leaving the car parked underneath a stand of trees, Georgia helped Clarissa settle in the backseat. It was of course a risk to leave her here until her family came to look for her, but it would only be a few hours. Besides, the ropes on her wrists weren't tied that securely. It had all been for show, in case Aggie _had_ woken up.

They couldn't fold the coat underneath her head because then she would be too cold, but they did put down the shawl Georgia had thrown into the backseat a few days ago, the last time Father had taken them out.

She was still burning about the Bureau agents showing up at Father's office. Why be a bootlegger if you couldn't even keep it secret? They weren't in Chicago! They couldn't afford to _flaunt_ it. Especially not if anyone expected her to inherit anything.

Clarissa realized she had been muttering that last bit under her breath when Georgia started laughing at her. Her face flushed. "It's going to take you some time to walk to where Bonnie is picking you up, isn't it? Shouldn't you get going?"

Georgia smiled at her, slowly. She was crouched over Clarissa in the back seat, one of her knees between Clarissa's and her other foot on the car floor for balance. "I mean, it _is_ rather early," she drawled.

Her face looked golden in the early sunlight. Clarissa bit her lower lip.

Georgia finished tucking the shawl around Clarissa's hand and let a finger trail along her cheek. "I'm not sure you look convincingly kidnapped, myself."

"In my nightdress and slippers? With my hands tied up in the backseat of my own family's car?"

"You still look prim to me."

Clarissa started to open her mouth to protest, but paused when Georgia's thumb touched her lips.

Georgia leaned down to put her mouth next to Clarissa's ear. "Do you think we should rough you up a little?" she whispered.

It was cool in the car, but Clarissa suddenly felt flushed from head to toe. She breathed out against Georgia's cheek. "I suppose if you think it's necessary."

Georgia kissed her temple and lifted her hand to run through Clarissa's hair. She carefully wrapped the curls around her fingers and tugged slightly - not enough to hurt, but enough to completely muss the careful work Clarissa had done to it only the night before. Meanwhile she trailed more kisses down Clarissa's jaw and finally met Clarissa's mouth, warm and pressing, so Clarissa found herself clutching the front of Georgia's shirt with her bound hands.

"Should you really be this familiar with your kidnapper, Miss Crane?"

"I do want to stay on your good side," Clarissa said, batting her eyelashes. "Heavens know what you would do to me if I resisted."

Georgia's dark eyes glinted and a smirk curled over her mouth. Oh, the things Clarissa wanted to do to make her smirk like that, the things she had planned to keep Georgia smirking like that. Florida was going to be so good for them, especially with $10,000 to keep them company. It was less than Clarissa's eventual inheritance but more than she would get if her parents lost everything to the Prohibition Bureau.

A few moments later Clarissa was clutching at air with empty hands, trying not to squirm too much - she didn't want to hit her head against the door. But Georgia kissing her thighs, now, and pushing up the hem of her gown, and pulling aside her nightdress, and, oh.

"Oh, Georgia, you wicked - you wicked thing," Clarissa breathed, whimpering in protest when Georgia's tongue teased deeper inside of her. The sun had lit up the inside of the car and it was so easy to simply lie back and let Georgia take her up and up, to let Georgia kiss her and slide inside of her with long pianist fingers and, _oh._

Oh, if this was the back of the car in the middle of their scheme, Florida would be _so_ good for them.

***

No one suspected a thing, of course. Clarissa _had_ been planning this for months. And Bonnie was the fastest person either of them knew: She'd ducked in to get the cash and back out again before anyone had tried to double back to the hole the Cranes had been instructed to drop the money in.

No police. Nobody that close to getting caught by the Prohibition Bureau would call the cops to help them out when their daughter went missing. Especially not when the kidnappers had left such clear instructions on how to get her back.

Three years Georgia had known the Cranes, and they still didn't recognize her handwriting.

"Let's go one car up, this one's too crowded," Georgia told Clarissa and Bonnie, both in fur-trimmed wool coats. Bonnie didn't have any money, either, just like Georgia - but they had both known Clarissa from performing in quiet, out-of-the-way music halls, and Clarissa was very generous with her friends.

It was also much easier to smuggle cash in the lining of your clothing than in a briefcase with _Clarence Crane_ stamped on the brass.

"I can't wait to get there," Bonnie said, grinning. "It's going to be warm. And sunny. And just us, no men."

Clarissa laughed. "I think there are men in Florida."

"Not men my mother knows," Bonnie said. "So there might as well be none at all, in her opinion."

"Won't that put a damper on your vacation?"

Bonnie blinked innocently. "I suppose I won't know until I give it a try. At _least_ six months. No, ten. No, eighteen. No-"

"We get the point. Let's get a _seat,"_ Georgia said, rolling her eyes. Bonnie _harrumphed_ at her - she'd picked that up from Clarissa - but they all got onto the train together anyway. The money in the lining of her coat barely felt like it was there at all. Some had already been discreetly wired down ahead of them, and some more had been legitimately handed over for Clarissa's purse. She couldn't go to Florida without spending money.

The residence was already paid up through the end of the year.

Clarissa settled into a window seat and sighed. "My mother says not to return an instant before I feel recovered," she told them, taking off her hat. "I cannot, of course, even _dream_ of sleeping in my own bedroom."

"I would be _terrified,"_ Bonnie agreed.

"Who knows? They still don't know who might've taken you," Georgia said. She touched her shoulder to Clarissa's and they leaned in against each other. "They might do more than ruin your hairdo next time."

"You hush."

"Yes, dear."


End file.
